warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forbidden Files
Hey, everyone! This is RosemaryDelight, call me Rose, Rosemary, Rosy, Deli, I don't care. Except, maybe not the last one. I rather not be called a sandwich shop. This is my first warrior fiction, so don't be to rough, but give me advice and don't be afraid to point out flaws or mistakes. I will welcome all reviews and requests. This is a mixture of drama, romance, tragedy, friendship... all from the point of view of four apprentices. Watch as they fight, bond, have romances, conflicts, and share secrets together, becoming warriors and having forbidden loves. They are all from different clans, but something will bring them together. Love? Kin? Friendship? ' '~ Characters ~ ''' '''Ravenpaw ~ She Cat ~ CloudClan ~ Rainpaw ~ Tom ~ MoonClan ~ Frostpaw ~ She Cat ~ SunClan ~ Dustpaw ~ Tom ~ SkyClan ~ Alright, onto the first, real, chapter. Shall we start it off with... Rainpaw's point of view? Lets. - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter One ~ Meet The Apprentices Rainpaw POV I stood on the Rock Ledge, my pads pressing onto the cool sheer stone, claws unsheathed and gripping the rock, tilting my blue gray chin to the clouded sky as my name echos around the clearing. As the cheers die down, I glance at Redstar, who nods and dismisses me. I leap down from the cliff, landing on the ground gracefully. Gingerpelt touches her nose to mine half heartedly and gazes sorrowfully at my sister and her mentor. I knew that anyone would rather have Emberpaw than me, and the insulting gesture that wasn't meant for my eyes didn't sting. The glimmering night sky sheds a pale, milky ray of light from the moon onto my pelt, turning it silver. Gingerpelt nods as dusk darkens, and glances at me. "Training starts tomorrow, sunrise. I expect you'll be awake by then. Otherwise, we'll be learning how to collect bedding instead of a tour of our territory with your sister and her mentor." She sniffs, picking at the fur between her claws with her short, stiff fangs. I raise a eyebrow, not impressed. "And why is it that my own mentor won't be taking me?" I challenge. Gingerpelt's fur bristles along her neck and she glares at me. "Now, you just... I'm busy. Hunting, and I haven't any time for a apprentice tomorrow." She insists, and struts away without waiting for a argument. I flick my tail impatiently, and spins around to see Emberpaw's wide amber eyes thrust in my face. "Hey, Rainpaw!" She squeals, gaping at me with pure happiness. I grunt my hellos and try to swerve past her, but my enthusiastic, optimistic litter mate blocks my way. "So, we get to check out the territory tomorrow." She reminds me, and I plop on my rump, knowing there was no escape. "Yes." I mew , uninterested. I see no way she can be so happy after Featherdancer died. She was our mother, and she is gone. Yet Emberpaw is never fazed by anything, even with Birdkit, our brother, and Mintpaw, our sister died of greencough in winter. She scowls, and licks my ear fiercely. "Cheer up." She sighs meekly. "We're going to the next Gathering, only a half moon away. We are going to see Sky Circle and Long Branch, before any other apprentices!" She was trembling with thrill, and even I felt a spark of excitement. Sky Circle has a perfect, huge, round clearing guarded and surrounded at all sides by giant oak trees. When you look up, the sky sends shafts of light down onto the Long Branch, where the leader of all four clans sit when the Gathering begins. It has been a sacred meeting place, a time of peace, for years before I was birthed. "Okay." I nod, mustering a weak grin for my loving sister. "Now, can we get to bed?" Little did I know, this very Gathering would be a start to a change in my life, bigger than any death could compare. This Gathering would be a start to my life story -- a story I would be remembered in long after I join the Warriors of the Sacred Skies. Dustpaw POV I blink open my eyes to the pink light that trickles in, the dawn shimmering into my nest. The watery scene before me consists of red, orange, yellow, gold and purple all smudged together in the sky like squashed berries, with wisps of silk gray clouds drifting across the half sun of the horizon. The Moon Reflection Place unfolds before me, and I realize I am dreaming. The Moon Reflection Place is many paw steps away, a place to gather with the Warriors of the Sacred Skies, where medicine cats such as my mentor and I share tongues with the long dead cats of our clans. The moon doesn't reflect at dawn, as any sensible cat should know, so confusion puddles in my mind. But never the less, a warrior shimmers like a hologram before me, the white fur and brown eyes of my brother. I was born a loner. He had been a part of my litter -- I had suspected he was dead. I am not shocked, and I lean forward to touch noses with him, but I fall right through his body like it was made of a sheet of water. I grunt in surprise and spin around when I hear him speaking. "Gray, Blue, Black and White are the colors of the sky." He whispers, and I narrow my silvery gaze at him. "What?" I murmur, but he ignores me. "All with different pasts, will come together to discover..." He shimmered, as if I was awaking. "No!" I screech, forcing my eyes shut. This was important. "One has the power of seeing the dreams of another and his future is not clear. Another has the power of seeing what has yet to happen and his future is not clear. The third has the power of the sixth sense and his future is not clear. Finally, one has the power to guide the way, and his future is perfectly clear." My brother vanishes into a foggy spray of mist. I awake with a jolt, to see Reedjaw shaking me with her paw. My mentor hisses with annoyance, teeth bared and eyes flashing. "Slept in, again." She curses, shoving some random herbs by my nose. "Chew into a pulp, Darkclaw has stiff joints." She demands, before rushing out of the den. I stare after her, gray fur bristled in surprise and drowsiness clouding my eyes. "Good mourning to you, to." I grumble, and half heartedly chew up the tangy leaves. The dream troubled me. Was this a new prophecy? Ravenpaw POV I race through the undergrowth, nuzzling my way through a bush of brambles that snagged at my black pelt like claws of a enemy. Hawkwing jogs ahead, ears pricked and claws digging into moist dirt. I kick up bundles of leaf mold as I crash into him, as he comes to a jerking halt. "Well?" I snap, short temper running low. He sighs. "Gone." I cuff him around the ear, leaving a mark and a sharp sting on his skin. "Idiot! That was mine." I sniff. He scowls and gives me a warning nip, and I yelp. "I'm the mentor here, and that was a foolish thing to do, running out like a spastic kit! Get back to camp." He bellows. "What do you mean gone?" I hiss, ignoring his demands. The rabbit lay five feet ahead, mocking me by nibbling on a daisy. "Don't you smell the border line?" He growls. "Yes." I sniff. "It's only a few pawsteps over." I decide. I get back down, getting ready to spring. "Stop this instant, Ravenpaw! You know that isn't our territory." He screeches angrily. I flick him across the nose, and he drags me back with one gigantic paw. "You listen now, and you listen good, you over sized kit." He commands. I nod, but as soon as he loosens his grip, I bolt. I come back with the prey, a plump rabbit, swinging from my jaws. He gasps, face so red I almost laugh. "That is not our prey." He wails, tearing the rabbit away from me. "Yes. I am aware." I reply calmly. "Pinestar will deal with you. You will be punished." He snarls, claws raking earth. "I'm still going to the Gathering. I have to. You promised. I fought off a badger single pawed, Hawkwing, and you can not --" He spun around and dropped the rabbit. "You will go to the Gathering tonight and return this to the clan it belongs to. You will also be punished." He meows firmly. I cower away, spatting at him with distaste. "This could feed the elders, the kits, the leader and half the warriors you disloyal fool!" I retort, "And that would be embarrassing enough as a punishment." He grins. "You deserve what I give you, Ravenpaw. I'm done with your antics. You are brave, but to much bravery comes with foolishness. You will do this. You will learn. One day." Frostpaw POV I purr as I groom Mousepelt's brown coat, listening to her stories of adventure. "Then, the badger spun around and bit poor Featherheart on the tail. Her tail! It was severed, but she gave that badger such a good clawing it ran off howling and never came back. Good old Featherheart always got her revenge." She chuckled, and the white female next to her nodded. "It ran so fast it was a blur, crying like a helpless kit! It left me with half a tail, but I left it with plenty." Featherheart boasted. Vinetail snored softly in the corner. I nod in agreement as the two elderly she cats begin the next story. I rubbed a bit of bile on a clingy tick and it drops, as I move on to the next one. The stench of bile stings my nose, but I love this task more than any other. When I am finished I leave with regret. "So long, Featherheart, Mousepelt... Vinetail?" The tom in the corner continues to sleep. "Thanks for the stories." I add, and the two cats lick my ear. "No need for thanks! We like your company." Mousepelt rasped, and Featherheart flicked her tail in agreement.I leave the den to find Fastfoot glaring at me accusingly. "You took the last of the bile." The old medicine cat growled. "Yes?" I squeaked, a bit scared. "Well, what do I use for ticks now?!" He bellowed, spinning around and storming into his den for who knows what reason. I shake out my thick pelt of white and dart my icy blue gaze around camp for a moment, dusk spreading a gray light over the clearing. The Gathering was tonight, and I was told I would attend. When the moon rises above the treetops, the clan gathers at the entrance, assembled. I spot Featherheart, Vinetail, but not Mousepelt. The elders are gossiping, Featherheart chattering on while Vinetail listens half heartedly. Goosesong, Treeleaf, Yellowsun, and Reedfur are all going as well. I purr with glee and enthusiasm, enchanted and captivated by imagining the way the Gathering would look under the light of the moon. I am shoved from behind, broken out of my dream by mentor. "Are you coming? We're leaving." She vanishes between tree trunks, and I scramble after her. My life would change tonight. Yes, tonight, my destiny would be lay out for me, and I would begin my life long journey to solve a mystery that even that wisest elder could not. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfics Category:Love Category:Drama Category:Death Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Unknown Destinies Category:Caution: Very Funny Category:Fun